Wings Of Personality
by FallenAngelMJ
Summary: They light sides were the only ones who have wings. That's what makes them different from dark sides. But what if a supposed dark side has wings?
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The sides were in the common room. They were grooming each other's wings like always, well, except for Virgil. He wasn't one for interactions. Instead he sat near them and watched, his crow wings stretched out in a comfy position.

Deceit, however, watched from the shadows. He was jealous that Virgil was accepted by the light sides, yet he was tossed out like garbage. He sighed as he went to his room. Once he closed the door, he took his cape off and his shirt. His dark colored peregrine wings hurt from not being stretched for a while. His feathers were all ruffled and it looked like it's been a while since he's groomed them. Which it has, three weeks to be exact.

He just I never found the time or energy to do it. He was supposed to be a dark side, an unwanted side. That's why he hid his wings.

"They all love me... " He lied to himself, trying to fight back the tears as he grabbed a soft brush to from his feathers. "They respect me like family. I'm a part of their family... I love my job, I love myself..."

They were more lies, ones that made him forget that they hated him. That they never liked him. After he was done grooming his feathers, he decided to fly around his room as to stretch his wings out.

Just as he was a few feet off the ground, he felt a presence appear. Knowing who it was, he scrambled to hide his wings in fright.

 _"Didnt I tell you that those wings arent meant for a daek side like you Deceit?"_ The person asked in a sadistic time. _"Looks like you need another lesson~."_


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Deceit shook in fear. He didn't know how to answer so he kept quiet. Then pain struck, his cheek throbbed in pain. He looked at the side in front of him, tears filling his eyes.

"Dark sides don't have wings. You're nothing but a dark side. Your wings are a mistake!" The side yelled. He pushed Deceit down and kicked him in the ribs. "YOU are a mistake!"

Deceit whimpered quietly. He resisted the urge to use his wings to protect himself. He knee it would be a mistake. "I-Im not sorry... P-Please don't stop Greed!"

More pain struck him as Greed kicked him again. Deceit tried to block a hit but was met with a hand pulling on his wing. The lying trait screamed in pain as the pulling increased. Then he blacked out.

•••••••••

Virgil was the first to hear the scream. He had alerted Patton and the two went to see where it came from. Roman and Logan both fine, and so was Remy. Which left one trait left to check on.

Virgil cautiously knocked on the pine green door. No one responded, which caused him to slightly freak out. "Deceit? Are you alright in there?"

There was silence then came a small, pained voice. "No, Virgil, Im not alright." It sounded like the voice was close to the door, and in major pain.

"Can I come in?" Virgil asked, giving a nervous glance to Patton who was behind him. Patton returned the concerned look.

There was a long pause, shuffling from inside the room was faint. Then the door opened to reveal a pained looking Deceit. "Yes. You're very much welcome to not invade my room."

Although they knew he was lying, they couldn't help but see the look in his eyes. Patton hugged the snake trait, who in returned tensed up and bit his tongue to keep from hissing in pain.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you're always welcome to talk to us." Patton reassured his opposite as he let go. Deceit shrugged in return and shut his door before they could see the tears in his eyes.

•••••••

Tears stung his eyes as he tended to his wounds. He had previously shoved his clothes on as to keep the others from finding out about his wings and the abuse. He covered his mouth to silence his sobs.

He rebrushed his wings, being careful with the hurt one. Then he carefully hid them in his normal attire. He laid on his bed and cried himself to sleep, making sure to be quiet.

'YOU are a mistake!'replayed in his head.


End file.
